


All This Time

by LittleMissBrightside



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Physical Kids Cottage (The Magicians), Spin the Bottle, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBrightside/pseuds/LittleMissBrightside
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve and the last Physical Kids’ party of the year. Eliot comes up with a resolution he doesn’t know if he can keep.In other words, there are misunderstandings and party games and Eliot is just trying to be good.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s 10 p.m. and the last Physical Kids party of the year is in full swing. Eliot observes from where he’s lounging on the window seat in the furthest corner of the room. Todd is mixing drinks at the makeshift bar. He attempts to pour a martini and it ends up all over Julia. She jumps back and Todd apologizes profusely. Eliot winces and looks away. Penny has appointed himself party DJ and has set himself up with a laptop and speakers, currently playing “One More Time.” There’s a banner hung behind him that reads _ DJ Hansel. _Maybe he doesn’t know his friends as well as he thought. With at least one very important exception.

He watches Margo as she breezes through the room. He smiles to himself. She’s flitting from guest to guest with ease. She keeps their drinks and laughter flowing in equal measure. He’s not in his usual spot beside her, but despite how co-dependent they are, she doesn’t miss a beat. And she graciously doesn't give him too much shit for being _anti-social_. Their eyes meet and she smiles. She sets down her drink and approaches him. 

“Thinking of your New Year’s resolutions?” she teases. As if they’re the type of people who do that sort of thing. She sits down beside him.

“Oh I’ve got that locked down,” he says. Not that he’s thought about it or anything. He looks across the room at Quentin, sitting among friends. He’s waving his arms around animatedly, clearing in the middle of telling a story. He smiles without meaning to.

Margo turns around to look at him. “Oh? Do tell.”

“Well you know I just spent a whole day with Q at his childhood home. I bonded with his dad over embarrassing photos and stories.” We’re not exploring _those _feelings right now. “We decided to spend the night and there was only one bed.”

She gasps. “Oh no.” 

“One goddamned bed, Margo.” 

She laughs. “Oh, honey. Are you honestly losing your shit over platonically sharing a bed when you’ve had his dick in your mouth?” 

“It was a very traumatic experience for me.” He sighs. “The worst part is I spent the whole time trying my hardest to pretend that Alice Quinn doesn’t exist.” 

She nods. “That explains the death stare you’ve been perfecting all night. Well, when you weren’t fucking Quentin with your mind.” She smirks.

He laughs. “You mean eyes.” 

“Whatever.” She elbows him. “Wait, is that somebody you can do?”

“Margo, please.” Honestly, how does anyone put up with them?

“Right. Sorry. You were saying?” She isn’t the least bit sorry.

“I guess my only resolution is don’t sleep with other people’s boyfriends.” She kindly doesn’t mention how he’s already done that, they both have, with the boy in question.

She shrugs. “So get him to dump Alice and then you can find out just how high strung that little super nerd is.”

He rolls his eyes. “I’m not sure that’s any better. And who’s to say he’d even want that?”

“I see the way he looks at you. Trust me, he does.” 

“I don’t think he knows what he wants. This is Quentin we’re talking about.” Maybe that’s unfair, but he pushes the thought away.

“And as fun as this has been, I’m going to level with you.” She lifts his chin with a perfectly manicured fingernail. “You need to nut up or shut up.” She doesn’t wait for his response; she stands up and walks away. She squeezes Quentin’s arm as she passes by him and he gives her a small smile. 

He watches as Quentin walk towards him, tucking his hair behind his ears. The nervous habit shouldn’t be as endearing as it is, but something unnameable swoops low in Eliot’s stomach anyway. 

Quentin takes up the space that Margo left, tucking in close to Eliot’s side like he belongs there. His skin tingles with the contact. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“You found me,” he says. The air of awkwardness around them is messing with his aesthetic.

“Are you okay? It’s not like you to sit by yourself at a party, especially your own.”

Eliot pinches Quentin’s side. “Just what are you accusing me of?”

Quentin giggles. God, how is he real? “Oh, just a mild case of codependency and near-constant need for ego-stroking.”

Eliot smirks. “Well nobody strokes my ego quite like you, dear Q.” 

“Jesus,” he mutters.

The click-clack of heels grabs his attention. He looks up and sees Alice approaching. His pulse quickens. He’s practically _cuddling _with her boyfriend. He pulls away from him. As if she doesn’t already know what they look like spooning naked, for Christ’s sake. If she’s thinking about any of that, she doesn’t let it show.

“Hey Quentin, can I talk to you?” she asks, ignoring Eliot’s presence completely. _Fine by me._

“Uh, sure Alice,” he replies but makes no effort to move. 

“I’ve got somewhere to be,” Eliot says. He resolutely ignores Quentin’s protests. He has to climb over him because he_ still _hasn’t moved.

Who needs dignity anyway? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh no, you don’t.” She looks absolutely delighted and he hates her just a little bit. “I guess you just have to kiss us both.” She smirks. “Not for the first time.” Whose side is she on?

Eliot takes a drag of his cigarette. He’s standing alone outside the cottage. He watches the stars twinkling in the expansive sky. Something about it makes him feel so small but so magnificent at the same time. It’s almost silent, save for the muted sounds of the party going on inside. It’s the end of December in upstate New York, but it’s a steady 70 degrees. Gotta love Brakebills.

The door opens and the music and laughter are amplified. The door closes, dampening it once again. He looks up. “Hey, Q. Enjoying the party?”

“Yeah. Except the host keeps disappearing.”

Eliot takes another drag instead of answering.

“Got another?” Quentin asks.

Eliot shakes his head.

Quentin walks towards him. His pulse quickens. “You mind?” He stops right in front of Eliot.

He takes the cigarette from his mouth and hands it over. He watches him take a drag. It’s hotter than it ought to be.

“Oh yeah, Margo was looking for you. Something about spin the bottle?” He hands the cigarette back to Eliot.

“Oh, right.” He pulls his gaze from Quentin’s lips. “Shall we?” He leads him back into the cottage. “Upstairs?” he asks and Quentin nods. They head upstairs together. He hears laughter coming from the vacant room at the end of the hall.

They walk in the room and find Margo, Penny, Todd, Julia, and Kady sitting in a circle around an empty Vodka bottle. He’s willing to bet it was at least half full when they all first arrived. “Boys!” Margo cries. “Come join us!” She scoots over to make room and Quentin sits down beside her. Eliot sits down right where he is. Julia giggles to his right. “The last one to the party has to spin.”

Getting right down to it then. Eliot spins the bottle and it lands in between Quentin and Margo. “Margo…” he begins.

“Oh no, you don’t.” She looks absolutely delighted and he hates her just a little bit. “I guess you just have to kiss us both.” She smirks. “Not for the first time.” Whose side is she on?

“Those aren’t the rules.”

“Oh since when do you care about following the rules?” She turns to Quentin. “What do you think, Q?”

He pulls at the sleeves of his sweater. “Uh -”

Penny snatches the bottle before he can say anymore. “Can you please shut the fuck up and kiss somebody already?”

“Oh, would you rather I kiss you?” He moves towards Penny. Somebody clears their throat. Penny meets him halfway, grabbing his face in his hands. They kiss briefly and he pulls away, sitting back on his heels. “Huh,” he says. Penny smirks.

“I’m sorry,” Margo says. “What happened to the rules.”

He returns to his spot in between Julia and Kady. “Oh, hush.” Margo fixes him with a glare that makes him wish he could go back in time before he ever opened his mouth.

They carry on like Eliot didn’t just make a spectacular ass of himself. They pass around a bottle of whiskey as they take turns spinning. Penny kisses Julia, who in turn kisses Kady. Kady kisses Margo. Margo kisses Quentin. He looks away and takes a drink. He kisses Todd, washes it down with another drink.

It’s his turn again. “Alright, this is my last spin. I need a stiff...drink.” Margo chuckles. He spins the bottle. His head and heart pound. It stops on Quentin. Because there are literally 7 of you playing, Eliot, what the hell did you think would happen? Panic rises and he barely even thinks the thought.

Quentin looks briefly to the bottle pointing at Margo, then looks to Eliot. “Did you just move the bottle with your mind?”

Panic still rising. “Q. don’t be-”

“So you didn’t have to kiss me?” Oh, he is not amused.

“Yikes,” Kady mutters.

He doesn’t dare look at Julia, but he can feel the anger coming off of her in waves.

“Wow, dick move man.” And if Penny is calling you a dick, you may want to rethink some things.

“I’ll kiss you, Q,” Todd says. Like he’s actually being helpful.

Over my dead body. “Shut up, Todd.”

Quentin glares at him and it shuts him up. “Nice, El.” He wants to apologize, to take it back, but he can’t make the words come out. It’s too late anyway. Quentin gets up and walks out of the room without another word.

The others follow suit, moving on to less awkward pastures. He resolutely ignores Penny’s “Way to go man.” He can’t, however, ignore the only remaining person seated across from him.

He sprawls across the floor on his back and groans. “I know, I know. I messed up. On a positive note, not sleeping with him just got a whole lot easier.”

Margo hums. “You’ll be alright. You’ve done a fantastic job of fucking yourself.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a scavenger hunt!

Eliot’s still lying pathetically on the floor where Margo left him. Minutes or hours could have passed for all he knows. His phone buzzes with a new notification.

_Bambi: 45 minutes to midnight! You know what that means._

_ Eliot: Do I? _

_ Bambi: Scavenger Hunt! _

_ Eliot: Since when? What’s the prize if I win? _

_ Bambi: I just made it up :) and the prize is me not kicking your ass :) :) so stop sulking and get your ass downstairs before I send Q after you! ;) _

He figures he doesn’t have much of a choice, not when Margo’s involved. He’s getting a little tired of himself anyway. He does _not _sulk. If anything, he drinks or smokes or makes bad decisions. Or all three and then some. Except he’s trying to avoid making certain bad decisions as a general rule tonight and he thought it would make him feel better somehow. It hasn’t, not one bit. He’s so close to just saying _fuck it, might as well_.

He gets another text on his way downstairs and it’s the list for the scavenger hunt. He finds Margo in the living room surrounded by Quentin, Julia, Kady, Penny, and Todd. He squeezes himself in between Todd and Penny and tries not to meet Quentin’s eyes. He’s not very good at apologies.

“Alright,” Margo says. “Here’s the deal. I sent everybody the same list of things to find or do. I need photo proof sent to me or it didn’t happen. Some things are worth more points than others. You have 30 minutes. Questions?”

Eliot looks at the list. “Something cute? Sounds appropriately vague and impossible.”

“I don’t know,” Quentin says, “A dildo is pretty specific.”

Margo laughs.

A flash goes off in Eliot’s face. Penny smirks and holds up his phone. “Well, I got my first one.”

“I thought we had a moment earlier," Eliot grumbles.

Penny claps him on the shoulder. “Moment’s over, man.” Kady and Julia follow him out. Which leaves him with Quentin and Todd. 

Quentin gives him a small smile. “I guess it’s us.” 

“Don’t you want to ask Alice to play?”

“Um, I don’t really think this is her thing?”

“A chance to be better at something than her peers? I would think that’d be exactly her thing.”

Quentin laughs. “To be fair, she kind of does that just by existing.” 

“Hey guys,” Todd says. Oh. He completely forgot about Todd. “I hate to interrupt whatever this is, but I think maybe we should start?”

He wants to put as much distance between himself and Todd as he possibly can, but he’s t_rying to be a better person _or whatever. “Good idea.” He looks at the list. “A tree? Margo is never allowed to plan a party by herself again.”

* * *

So far they’ve checked off _a tree, something blue, a sign, clouds, _ and _something made of wood_. And if he snuck a photo of Quentin laughing with his eyes closed and sent it to Margo with ‘something cute,’ well nobody else needs to know. 

“What now?” Quentin asks.

“How about something tiny,” Todd says.

Eliot takes a picture of Quentin. “Done.”

“Hey! Just because I don’t have giraffe legs like you…”

“I honestly never know when to take you two seriously. Are we good on something tiny or…”

Eliot reminds himself he’s being a better person now. “We can give you a moment of privacy on this one if you need it.” Well, he did say _better_, not godlike. 

Todd bites his lip. “I’m just going to see if I can get a picture of a cute dog or something,” he says and walks off in the direction of the cottage. 

“Seriously, El?” 

He laughs. “I’m sorry!” 

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to.” He sighs. “Let’s just keep going. What’s next?”

“A kiss.” Oh. He almost regrets pissing off Todd now. Almost. “How do you feel about voyeurism?”

Quentin gives him a look, that very much does not answer his question. “Wouldn’t it just be easier to…”

Eliot raises an eyebrow at him.

Quentin's mouth falls open. “Are you being deliberately obtuse right now?”

“I’m not Alice, you can’t just throw big words around and expect me to understand.” 

Quentin groans. “You are unbelievable sometimes.”

There are a thousand quips ready on the tip of his tongue, but he bites them down. “Come here.”

Quentin blinks. “What?”

“I said come here.”

Quentin takes a few hesitant steps until he’s standing in front of him. 

Eliot’s heart is pounding in his chest. He’s sure he’d felt braver before, but it feels like lifetimes ago instead of just seconds. He holds his phone up, poised to take a photo, and kisses Quentin’s cheek. He busies himself sending the photo to Margo. She texts him back immediately with tongue and eggplant emojis. “Good?” he asks Quentin.

“That’ll work.” He clears his throat. “Next up is _jump in a fountain _.”

“Is that followed by _ and never come out because you will be dragged to hell by whatever demons are undoubtedly lurking in there_?”

Quentin laughs. “Was that also in the waiver?”

Eliot smiles. He can’t help but wonder if Alice appreciates Quentin’s humor the way he does. But, that way madness lies.

* * *

On their way to the fountain, they check off _someone wearing a hat,_ _something made of metal_, and one disastrous _piggyback ride_. 

They stand in front of the fountain. There’s no way Eliot's getting in there. He turns to Quentin. “Alright, you go and I’ll take the photo. Better yet, I think I’m going to film this one.”

“Please don’t.” He takes off his shoes and socks. “Oh, what the hell,” he mutters. He takes off his jeans and shirt as well.

Eliot’s mouth goes dry. “Is skinny dipping also on the list?”

Quentin steps into the fountain. “Just take the damn picture.”

“Technically, it said you had to jump in the fountain.” He realizes Quentin is not going to humor him, so he takes the photo and sends it to Margo with the message _please save me from myself! _

“Uh, El...I think something just touched my foot. What was it you said about demons?”

“Q, just get out of the fountain.”

“I don’t think I can.”

Eliot starts to panic. He tosses his phone on the pile of clothes. “What do you mean?” He moves in closer and steps up on the ledge. “Grab my hands.” He looks into the water but doesn’t see anything besides coins.

Quentin grabs both of his hands. “That was the idea,” he says. 

He looks up at Quentin and there’s a smirk on his face.“Quentin, don’t you dare!” But it’s too late. The next thing he knows they are both sitting in the fountain, drenched from head to toe. Quentin’s laughing and Eliot gets drunk on the sound. He can’t be mad at him, not when he's looking at him that way. He ducks his head under the water anyway.

Quentin splashes him with water.

“You’re going to regret that,” he says.

Quentin smirks. “Oh yeah?” He moves in closer to Eliot. He’s no longer smiling, but his eyes are sparkling. 

Eliot shivers. 

The flash of a camera shatters the moment. “Hey guys, time’s almost up. Good job on getting the fountain one.”

“Fucking Todd,” he mutters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot has a revelation & makes a resolution. Quentin has other plans.

Eliot rejoins the party a few minutes before midnight. After the fountain disaster, he desperately needed a hot shower and time alone to try to sort out his head and heart. He came out warmer but no less confused. He doesn’t know what would have happened if Todd hadn’t shown up when he did, but he thinks he’s grateful for it. Even still, he can’t help but feel that something’s changed.

Across the room, Penny has reclaimed his position as resident DJ and is currently playing “Let’s Have a Kiki.” Eliot makes himself a drink and soaks up the energy of the celebration happening around him. He’s felt off-kilter since his time away with Quentin. The proximity and unfamiliar surroundings made him realize just how much he _wanted_. It’s no secret he’s used to getting what he wants. When he doesn’t, it throws him off balance. Being here though, surrounded by friends and music and twinkling lights, he feels centered. 

Quentin bumps into his shoulder. The familiar woodsy undertones of his aftershave intoxicate him. He smiles at Eliot. “This is the part where I say something cliche about how fast the year has gone.”

Eliot smiles. “Hmm. And then I politely agree and ask you what your resolutions are.”

Quentin laughs. His laugh is one of Eliot’s favorite sounds. He’s facing the room, seemingly content to just observe the party in Eliot’s company. It gives him the chance to really look at him. And just like that, he gets it. All of the pieces he couldn’t make fit before suddenly click into place. 

He’s never deprived himself of the things he wants. He’s never considered his lack of impulse control to be a flaw. What’s the point of life if not to get as much pleasure out of it as possible before you die? But none of the things he’s ever wanted were good for him. He pursues pleasure like it's his birthright, but he’s never had any reason to believe he deserves anything good. 

And Quentin? There’s just something so inherently good about him. To be loved by someone so true is a heady thing that he’s still not sure if he deserves but he knows now that he’ll never stop trying. This leaves no room for drunken kisses over bottles or in fountains or asking Quentin to forget about his girlfriend and choose him instead. It means that he’ll wait, however long it takes, to be able to say he gave it all he has. It’s nothing less than Quentin’s ever given him. It's nothing less than what they both deserve.

He turns to Quentin. “Don’t you want to go find Alice?”

His brow furrows adorably. “Why would I want to do that?”

“In case you are not aware, Q, there’s this thing that lovers do at the stroke of midnight to ring in the new year.” 

He blinks. “Alice and I are not lovers.”

Eliot can’t hear anything over the thump, thumping of his heart beating in time with _not lovers _on repeat in his head. He swallows. “Oh”

“How could you possibly think that? I’ve spent half the night trying to kiss you!” 

_ Oh. _

Quentin laughs. “Eliot, I took you home to meet my dad.” 

“I thought that was just a thing that friends do!” 

He shakes his head. “You’re an idiot. We shared a bed.” 

“Oh, we shared a bed. Was that part of your plan to seduce me?” He doesn't tell him it would have worked.

Quentin sighs. “It’s good to know some things won’t ever change."

Eliot shifts his weight. "Like what?"

"If we do this...you’re still going to be an insufferable dick aren’t you?”

“Hmm. Even more so now. But I’ll be your insufferable dick. If you’ll have me.” 

He smiles. “Can I please kiss you now?”

“Yes,” Eliot smirks. “Consider me seduced.” 

“A simple yes would have worked.” He takes the drink from Eliot’s hand and sets it down. 

The music stops abruptly and the feedback of a microphone echoes through the room. Penny announces the countdown to midnight. 

Eliot pulls him closer. “Ten,” he whispers.

“Insufferable,” Quentin whispers back.

“Nine.”

“Eliot, if you don’t kiss me right now.”

“So impatient,” he murmurs. He grasps the back of Quentin's neck, squeezing lightly, feeling his pulse race under his fingertips and everything else falls away. 

Quentin’s eyes flutter closed. “I think we’ve waited long enough.” 

Eliot bends down, closing the distance between them. He loses himself to the soft slide of their lips. 

The world around them slowly comes back into focus. Cheers erupt and glasses clink. 

Their lips are pressed together but they’re hardly kissing now. He tries to pull Quentin in again, but he won’t stop smiling. “Stop that this minute.” 

Quentin laughs against his lips. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” He smiles and rubs his nose against Eliot’s. 

“You’re not the least bit sorry.” 

Quentin pulls away and smiles. “Not one bit.”

Eliot’s used to getting the things he wants, but he can’t believe he gets to have this.


End file.
